Guide for Beginners
So, you just joined the server and you want to learn the basics and maybe a bit more? Well, I will try to do my best to guide you through the server is don't do bad and do good. Joining the Server / Jobs When you first join the server, you will most likely notice that there are a very limited amount of jobs available. This is because this server uses a completely different system from other servers. Rather than having thiefs, robbers, drug dealer, ETC, citizens do everything themselves. You must make or buy a lock pick and a keypad cracker yourself, instead of having to become a set job just to obtain one. This is implemented so that there will be no meta gaming based on the job and so that it is fair for everyone. The only other citizen jobs are Camera man, Bus Driver and Road Service Worker. Certain Jobs require a certain amount of playtime. The Camera man does not require any at all, Bus Driver requires 16 hours and Road Service worker requires 12 hours. The time limit is to prevent trolls from abusing the jobs. The other set of jobs are government officials. There is: police chief, police officer, S.W.A.T., Emergency Response Unit, Detective and Secret Service. All of the government official job requires you to take an exam but even if you pass the exam you still need to wait for the required playtime amount. Police chief and Police officer both require 3 hours, Emergency Response Unit (Shortened to ERU) requires none, Detective requires 13 hours, Secret Service and S.W.A.T requires premium (V.I.P Donator access). When you exit the Town Hall (the building you spawn in), if you would like to go to the Police Department then head to your right, look for the signs that says you are in Cosmo Street and the Police Department will be there. You can tell it's the police station because of the sign that states, "Rockford Police Department." If you would like to become one of the citizen jobs then take a left, once you reach the turn go left again, keep going until you reach the Bank of America. You will see a hill that goes up diagonal from the Bank of America. Go up that hill. Keep going until you see a Taco Bell. Go behind it and you should see many stores line up side by side (only 2 actually owned by NPCs) go to the very right and you should see a store called Frosty Fashion and a store with the number 290. Go into that store and talk to the NPC to get the news camera man job. If you want to be a Bus Driver go out of the New Agency and go towards the Shell store behind the agency and Frosty Fashion. When you are at the shell keep going forward until you see the building with the letters RTA (Rockford Transit Authority), talk to the NPC inside and ask for a job, if it is not full then you are now a Bus Driver! Talk to the NPC if you want to spawn your bus. To get in the bus press rightclick and get in, to open the doors as Bus Driver press r (Same button as honking). If you would like to be a Road Service Worker (Tow Truck) then go outside of the RTA, head right and keep going until you se another hill that goes down, it is near a sign that says GRANT AV. Go down that hill until you reach the stop sign and the Speed Limit 35 sign at the intersection. Take a left and keep going until you reach a building next to a parking garage that says Black Hawk Towing & Recover. Talk to the NPC inside, if limit is not reached then you are now a Road Service Worker! Talk to the NPC again to spawn your tow truck, right click when in your tow truck to attach the hook (The cars need to be behind the truck). Rules http://chronet.com/pages/roleplay-rules/ You can find the rules here but i'll review some of the most commonly broken ones Advert Rules : Advert is strictly for business purposes and advertisements. You do not need to advert Raid, Car Jack, Muggings, ETC. This is because it dosen't really make sense to tell the entire server and alert the police that you are commiting a crime. You only advertise things in advert, so don't talk about non related things in advert. Fear RP : Fear RP is pretty self explanatory. You must be scared of the gun. You cannot do anything that is unrealistic when there is a gun pointed at your head. EX, taking out your knife or punching someone when they have you at gunpoint, running away when they tell you to stand still. (This is the only rule you can kill for breaking.) False Votekick : You will most likely not break this rule since votekick is premium only, but if you are one to buy premium as soon as you join in then there are certain rules you must abide. You may only votekick someone for major offenses. EX. Mass RDM, Mass FailRP ETC. For an offense to be Mass the offense must be committed 3 times or more unless it is something major enough. EX, Hacking, Exploting, ETC. Random Death Match (RDM) : It's basically the same as other server with a couple exceptions. You may not KOS someone who is wanted without warning. You may not assassinate the mayor for no reason (If economy is full or if taxes are 0, if his 10 minute grace period hasn't ended. I know its tempting but still, you not allowed to so don't). You may kill someone on accident if they are in your line of gunfire (You must apologize though). You may kill someone for killing you friend (Has to be within 5 minutes). You may not kill for petite crimes (Reckless driving, Speeding, G.O. Disrespect, ETC). Raiding : Raiding must be realistically done, you may only kill the owner, anyone who pulls out a weapon/calls the police and police officers. You may not kill any unarmed citivilians aside from the owner, you may tell them to leave the scene and if they don't you may kill them. Kidnapping : You may not kidnap for no reason (This includes G.O. and the mayor). You must have a legitimate RP reason to kidnap someone and this reason must not break rules such as NLR. Examples, Kidnapping someone because you want cash is fail, Kidnapping someone because they killed you is fail, Kidnapping someone because they mugged you assuming you didn't die is good, Kidnapping someone for raiding you is good. Mugging : You must mug someone in a realistic area/environment. Examples, Mugging someone in the middle of the street in broad daylight is fail, Mugging someone inside a store where an NPC is watching you is fail, Mugging someone at night in an alleyway is good. 'Hits/Hit-men ': As you may have already noticed, there is no specific job for hit-men (Like I said earlier it is to prevent meta-gaming). You may role play as a hit-men but your must be a citizen (You may not RP as a corrupt cop and assassinated people as one). You must be realistic with hits and you may not place random hits or hits that would break rules. You must be paid for hits and you must have a legit RP reason. You may not place hits that would be related to your past life. You may place hits on someone if they have done something to you in your current life such a raid/mug you. Being Police Officer As a police officer you get the standard RP items. Arrest/Un arrest Baton, Tazer, Handcuffs, Battering Ram and a pistol. Inside the PD there will be a locker where you may buy weapons (You cannot holster these weapons and you will lose them when you die). The weapons you are allowed to buy depend on your job. Example : Only S.W.A.T may buy riot shields and smoke grenades. If you are a standard police officer I would recommend buying a shotgun with 2 ammo boxes. You can only arrest someone with your arrest baton if they are handcuffed (This is to prevent baton rush and RDA). However, you may only handcuff someone when you are behind them or their backs are turned to you so it is very common for the criminal to break Fear RP. There is basically no way to make them stand still since the taser only makes them slower and distorts their view. The 3 things you can do to prevent FearRP is either ask an admin, record and get enough proof to post a ban request on them (http://chronet.com/forums/ban-requests.9/) or just kill them. It is not RDM if, you kill them for breaking Fear RP. FearRp in the game is like the same as, resisting arrest in real life. You also, may not discharge your weapon random since this that is fail! Category:Guides